Digimon Cable
by Iesal Perfection
Summary: Impmon, a young and brash digimon, is chosen as a protector of the forest he and his friends reside in. One day he finds a Lucemon being attacked by a Skullsatamon.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Cable Chapter One

**Downfall **

Impmon sits atop a tree looking over the mountainous terrain he called his home. He sees a skull satamon flying over the forest below. "What's he doing here of all places." He stands up and yells to it "Hey what are you doing here?" Satamon keeps flying as if to ignore him. "Must have not heard me. Badda boom!" Impmon throws a small fire ball at him, but misses he snaps his fingers and sucks his sucks his teeth in disappointment with a small smirk on his face."Shoot so close. This means I have to go after him." Impmon jumps down and runs down the mountain.

There's a rustle in a bush, out comes a Lucemon badly injured and barely alive keeping its data barely aligned with it. It takes one more step and falls down. As it lays there Skull Satamon lands in front of it. Lucemon grabs it's leg and looks up at him looking scared yet hopeful. "Please help me." Lucemon says faintly, "Oh I'll help you alright." Satamon raises his staff over Lucemon "Skull Hammer!" "Badda Boom!" Impmon exclaims hitting Satamon in the face with his small fire blast stopping the Ultimate level Digimon from attacking. "What the!" Satamon yelped. "What's wrong can't take an attack from a rookie?" Impmon mocked "You ignored me and I don't like being ignored." "Well I'm sorry let me put you out of your misery you stupid rookie!" Satamon rushed Impmon with Skull Hammer. Impmon doesn't react he simply stands there. Then a dark blast of energy blast hits Satamon from his left side deleting him instantly. Out jumps Etemon with a big smirk on his face "Yo Impmon you lose your marbles on the cliffs Satamon is an Ultimate level Digimon! He could've deleted you like a symbol from a letter." "Yeah, but he didn't." Impmon walks over to Lucemon who's now out cold. "Hey Etemon. Help me out here." Impmon commands "Whoa now who you think you're talking to? I'm an Ultimate level Digimon. Now I don't know if you remember this, but I'm the boss round here." "Shut up and grab his feet!" Impmon interrupts. "Okay!" Etemon grabs his legs.

Lucemon wakes up in a bed inside a room. Impmon is standing next to the bed with his arms crossed leaning against the wall. "Hey you're awake." Lucemon sits up and looks at Impmon "Where am I? Have I been deleted?" Impmon nods his head no "Sorry to disappoint you, but no." Impmon smirks. "Who are you?" "Hey!" Impmon exclaims"I'm asking the questions here. Now what's your name kid?" "I don't really know Darkdramon and Ogremon called me Lucemon." "Ogremon and Darkdramon?" Impmon says wishing he had heard him wrong. "Oh man." Impmon states as he scratches his head as Etemon burst into the room with Apemon. "What is up you two!" Etemon shouts. "Could you not yell ever time you enter a room?" Impmon asks as Etemon steps to the bed "Nope" he answers "So who's our little house guess?" "Says his name is Lucemon." "Nice to meet you little Lucemon, names Etemon leader of this little group. This little goon is Impmon." He pats Impmon on the head roughly to Impmon's displeasure then points to Apemon "And this is Apemon our chef in training." "Hello everyone." Lucemon says as he tries to smile, but he flinches and tugs the covers in pain. All three of them push him slowly back into the bed to lay down he complies as Impmon covers him up and Etemon tucks him in. "Don't move around too much you really were badly beaten." Apemon states, Lucemon smiles at them and then says "Thank you for your kindness. All of you." Etemon then says "Nighty Nighty Night little man." As they leave the room.

Apemon, Etemon, and Impmon are sitting around a table wondering what to do about Lucemon. "So what we gonna do Etemon?" Apemon and Impmon both ask as Etemon stretches out on his side, upon hearing the question he gets a puzzled look then puts his finger under his chin then states "No clue!" Impmon and Apemon don't even look surprised "Wow for our leader you're not very quick witted with plans" Apemon states. Impmon interrupts Etemon from responding "How about we take him King Etemon? No doubt he can clear up this whole situation." "Good idea." Apemon says as Etemon stands up and shouts "Yes it is! Glad I thought of it!" Etemon then points to the castle of King Etemon which can be seen from the window behind him. "Let us go gang!"

As Impmon and Apemon stand up a massive explosion rocks the whole forest knocking them all back to the ground. Lucemon runs to them as they come out into the hallway and asks "What's going on?" "We don't know kid!" Etemon screams. They all run outside and see King Etemon and an army of Dobermon, Falcomon, and Bakemon are standing in wait for them. "Nice of you to bring him to me like this." They all look up and a blue armored Digimon with white wings and a large sharp attachment on his right hand levitates down and lands in front of them "But your job is done! Demon Stab!" He rushes to attack Impmon and the group and out steps Apemon taking the hit right through his body


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon Cable Chapter Two

**Drain**

Apemon looks back with pain on his face at the others and says "You guys should run away! Now!" They step back as he lifts up Apemon still on his weapon "My name is Darkdramon in case you didn't know." Apemon's data breaks down and is absorbed by Darkdramon.

The group is too scared by Darkdramon's power to acknowledge their friends dying words. "Listen I'm sorry I had to do that. But unfortunately Digimon like you all only know violence. So Lucemon please come with me and I won't harm them." Lucemon steps forward, but is stopped by Impmon who then says "Get out of here and I won't hurt you." King Etemon and his army begin laughing. Darkdramon looks at him then whacks him out of his way then grabs Lucemon and throws him to the army, King Etemon then tackles Etemon from attacking Darkdramon. Darkdramon then walks over to Impmon who looks unconscious, then stands up wiping his mouth and looking weakly at him. "Cease this fighting Impmon." "Sorry I can't. See Lucemon is sorta under my protection, meaning I can't let you take him." Impmon explains. "Fool! Dark Roar!" Darkdramon shouts preparing his armament for another attack this time a blast which he charges."With this attack nothing can survive!" He unleashes the attack on Impmon who just stands there shocking Lucemon who then screams to Impmon "IMPMON SAVE YOURSELF!" The blast connects and explodes destroying a large amount of the forest. Through the smoke emerges a large black Digimon wearing a biker jacket, large boots with spikes on the edge of his boots, long tail, with short spikey blonde hair red eyes, holding two large guns. Darkdramon and Lucemon look shocked at this new Digimon "Well look at that you can Digivolve." Darkdramon says as a huge explosion destroys the house throwing King Etemon from the rubble back into his minions holding Lucemon. He then runs to the new Digimon and looks up at him and asks "Who are you where is Impmon?"

"Kid I am Impmon just another one. I am Beelzemon"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later just hide."

Lucemon hides as a metallic version of Etemon jumps from the wreckage and joins Beelzemon. "So what's the damage, buddy? " "Doesn't matter, let's take them out. " Beelzemon points his gun as the army surrounds them both. "I go left you go right." Beelzemon asks "Sounds good to me." Answers Metal Etemon. They both run in the opposite directions towards their enemies.

Beelzemon attacks the Bakemon using his claws and kicks as the surround him he then spins so fast it creates a massive tornado ripping them in two. Meanwhile Metal Etemon attacks the Falcomon and Dobermon deleting them with ease with punches. When he sees them all charging at him he punches the ground tearing the ground up around them and deleting as they fall into the crater. After deleting the foot soldiers they then turn their attention to Darkdramon and King Etemon.

Darkdramon lowers his weapon and looks at them with a sound of desperation in his voice, "Please let us not fight over Lucemon. I just wish to take him home to my master." "Look pal!" Shouts Beelzemon "You killed Apemon that's not what you're worried about." "You just don't want us to kick you till you cry." Metal Etemon states as he crosses his arms and stands next to Beelzemon. "Be quiet both of you! As your king I demand you give us that boy in the name of Lord Examon!" "Mind if I take his royal pain?" Metal Etemon asks as he points at King Etemon "Hey, he is your peoples, take him." Beelzemon replies "Sweet lets go Metal Punch!" Metal Etemon rushes King Etemon and knocks him through the forest with a single punch deleting him and absorbing his data. "So I guess you both will be trying to take me." Darkdramon asks "Nope." Metal Etemon states as he sits behind Beelzemon and returns to normal Etemon. Behind Beelzemon's eyes was the fury of a Mega level Digimon, being Apemon was a long time friend he once saved Impmon with Etemon from being deleted when Impmon first arrived in the forest.

Etemon walks over to Lucemon who had been watching from a distance and sat next to him. "Hey you okay, little buddy?" asks Etemon "Huh? Oh yes I'm fine. What was that form you just went into, and where is Impmon and Apemon?" Etemon loses his smile and looks at Lucemon "See Apemon was deleted, but don't worry about him Digimon always come back to life they just are reborn. But me and Impmon are a little more complicated, Digimon can evolve into sometimes larger but always more powerful Digimon. Most Digimon are either already stronger or they can Digivolve." "So that is still Impmon just a different Digimon." Lucemon asks "Yup, maybe even you can Digivolve." Etemon says as he nudges Lucemon who laughs a little "No I just wanna be little Lucemon forever."

The two then hear Beelzemon scream and run towards Darkdramon he then punches him, but is stopped by him. The then jump back and into the air and battle while Beelzemon falls, as he does Darkdramon attacks him from all directions. After Beelzemon lands he flips back to dodge Darkdramon's blast, he then pulls his guns to attack him as he nose dives towards Beelzemon. The two crash into each other with Beelzemon holding him up in the air while he uses his armament as a sword and shield. He then jumps from him and attacks head on again right above the ground and carries him on his wings he then propels Beelzemon off him as he prepares to shoot him in the head. As he falls he shoots Darkdramon several times dealing a large amount of damage to him.

As Darkdramon hovers overhead he sees Beelzemon drop to one knee then nose dives at him again exclaiming "Let's end this you foolish Digimon!" "I agree!" Beelzemon replies as he approaches even closer Beelzemon begins shooting and shouting "Double Impact!" but not connecting any of his shots he then throws his guns down and stops Darkdramon barehanded, then screams in pain. The then make their final moves Darkdramon prepares his weapon "Demon Stab!" which pierces Beelzemon through the chest while Beelzemon raises his claw and shouts "Darkness claw!" which he aims at his weapon destroying it instantly into data which Beelzemon absorbs to heal his wound, Darkdramon then jumps back and watches him absorb it. "Now for you! Heartbreak Shot!" which connects with Darkdramon even as he dodges he then lands on the ground as Beelzemon brings his fingers together and pierces Darkdramon armor and through his body. He then drops to his knees, Beelzemon watches him and points his gun at his head and prepares to shot as Lucemon stops him, "Look at him Impmon, you won. Take this victory in triumph not in anger." Beelzemon lowers his gun and looks at Lucemon "You're right. Lets go." He turns back into Impmon as Etemon runs up "Sweet fight man, but lets split before someone gets here I mean the king gone. So let's ride!" Etemon springs this large bus from nowhere, and brings them both inside to the driving compartment. Then sits in the driver's seat and starts it up driving through the forest.


End file.
